The Survivor
by Samhainix
Summary: An amnesic wakes up in an alien vessel, whoever she was before seems to be long gone but who are her captives. What lead her to this point and why does it feel like a war is coming.
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes; she could feel the cold metal holding her down. Where was she, who was she, who did this to her. A sharp searing pain ran through her head causing her to let out a scream.

"SUBJECT HAS AWOKEN" A terrible metallic voice called out.

"RESULTS ON PRELIMINARY TESTING?" Enquired another metallic, yet deeper voice.

All she could see was the bronze ceiling above her. She being held down on what she assumed to be a metal table, the coldness of it was sending shivers up her back.

"SUBJECT HAS A BINARY VASCULAR SYESTEM AND ITS BODY CONTAINS VAST QUANTITIES OF THE LINDOS HORMONE" the first metallic voice announced.

"Its body" She thought. She didn't feel like an it, although for all she knew she could've been. She wanted to speak, to ask these creatures the various questions that were forming every second in her mind. Unfortunately she couldn't remember how to speak, it had something to do with opening her mouth. Like screaming earlier, She opened her mouth and the words in her head just sort of flowed out.

"Who are you?" She asked

"SILENCE!" The deeper voice boomed "THE SUBJECT WILL BE MIND SCANNED, ITS IDENTITY MUST BE VERIFIED"

"I OBEY" acknowledged the first voice.

A high pitched noise filled her mind, cancelling out all other thoughts in her head. The metal ceiling faded away and she saw a woman standing in front of her looking into her soul. The woman looked to be in her twenties but she in actual fact was around a century older. She was sitting alone in her dwelling coming to terms with the fact that she would probably never see her best friend again. He had set off to see the stars with his granddaughter, he had offered her the chance to come with him but she had declined. She needed to finish her work. She couldn't just up and leave the projects that she had fought so hard to create but she missed him so much.

Flashing forward at least five centuries, the woman was replaced before her eyes with another woman who had long brown hair and a stern face that made Her cringe for some reason. This new woman met up with her best friend again but this time they were at odds, he was all charm and bravado saving planets with technobabble, while she on the other hand was simply trying to conduct an experiment on a lesser form of humanity. When he realised what she was trying to do, he stopped his act and ceased his quirky mannerisms. He looked at her for what could've only been a few seconds but it felt like aeons and she looked back at him, not even flinching. They both wanted to see time and space but they both had such different agendas.

Lying on the cold metal table, She remembered. She remembered how this all started. She was working for Them. They had contacted her and told her that they would expunge her record if she helped them make a weapon against a species they were about to go to war against. They gave her a Time Station hidden in the Time Vortex with no way of these despicable creatures finding it. Then the saucers came, invading the vortex itself. The station was taken and everyone died. She remembered being... being... exterminated.

The images and memories stopped and the table she was lying on rose and flipped, positioning her eye to eye stalk with the enemy – Daleks. They were two different ranks of Daleks, one she assumed was a science specialist and the one with a black dome and bronze body was some kind of leader. She was never good Dalek ranks though, she tried to stay clear of them in her lives. On the large monitor behind the Daleks, a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of the woman in her mind. The stern one and beside it a picture of another woman that she had never seen before. Under it were flashing symbols – they eventually formed in her head as words "Identity Verified" were two of those words and beneath them "The Rani"


	2. Chapter 2

She moved around the cramped cell they had allocated her. If she were claustrophobic; spending the five days she had spent in this tiny metal room would have left some kind of mental trauma. She remembered a subject that she had worked on, a member of the Voord species that had the same kind of mental trauma when She locked her in a glass box filled with water, to extract a genome that her family line had. The poor girl screamed for days. Why was She remembering this, why did she suddenly feel sorrow for that girl. She didn't originally, She didn't give a damn about her well being or even comfort as she did what she did. She had committed some of the worst atrocities in the name of science and using the name Rani. Ha, she only took that name because of her fellow renegades choosing their names, deep down She was a scientist. Deep down She was a monster and She deserved everything that came next.

As she sat down on the cold metal floor of the cell, She thought about her people. A species that was supposed to be the greatest and most peaceful in the history of the universe had already torn itself apart twice in recent memory. Now with a Dalek fleet closing in, could this lead to the final destruction of the Time Lords. She hoped not. For all her bluster and even hate toward the regimes of old, she was still a Gallifreyan at heart. She met the love of her life on that planet when they were no older than eight years old. She gave birth on that planet and even discovered a new species of Scutterfins there. For a while she had friends on that world. A little band of Time Teens that her and her love were apart of when they were young. Unfortunately they all mostly grew up and ran away off into the big, wide universe. Their friendship rotted away and rivalries were born.

A noise cut through her thoughts as the door to her cell raised and three Daleks stood out in the hallway. The Dalek in front was the same Dalek with the black dome from days earlier, the other two were simply soldiers in bronze standing behind him.

"YOU ARE THE RANI"

She sat silent, looking into the blue lens on its eye stalk. She was afraid not just for herself but for the people of her planet but she wouldn't let this abomination see that.

"AFFIRM YOUR IDENTITY!" The voice boomed

"I was The Rani" she spoke "I'm not anymore, your attack on the Time Station saw to that"

"YOU HAVE REGENERATED"

"Indeed, has it taken you five days to work that out?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN IN THIS CELL FOR 300 RELS"

She was confused, she was never any good at Dalek culture but Rels were a form of measuring time. One single Rel would be just a little longer than a second

"I've been here for 5 minutes?" She asked

"AFFIRMATIVE"

There was only one way that was possible.

"You've been experimenting with the time in this room"

"BY INTRODUCING SKAVONIC PARTICLES INTO THIS CELL WE HAVE CHANGED YOUR PERCEPTION OF TIME"

"Interesting trick, but that's all it is. If that's what you're bringing to Gallifrey, the Time Lords will utterly annihilate you"

"THE WEAPONS WE WILL USE FOR THE UPCOMING WAR WILL BE VAST AND SUPERIOR THAN TIME LORD TECNOLOGY"

"Oh good" She said with lashings of sarcasm

"THE WEAPON YOU WERE MAKING FOR THE TIME LORDS, WHAT WAS IT"

They knew about the weapon but they didn't know what it was. Could she have been betrayed?

"It's a shame you destroyed the Time Station, I'd have been happy enough to show you"

"TELL US"

"Or you'll what"

She stood up and looked the Dalek directly in the eye stalk.

"You're obviously keeping me alive for some reason, Guinea Pig perhaps?"

"YOU ARE NOT INDISPENSABLE"

"Oh yeah, prove it"

She almost couldn't believe what she was doing, this new incarnation was so much more fierce than her last two. She approached the black domed Dalek leader.

"STAND BACK" It protested

She walked up to it until she could feel its gun jabbing her in the stomach.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me"

The gun went off, sending her to her knees, stupid, stupid Time Lady, she thought.

"YOU ARE STUNNED BUT NOW YOU WILL SERVE THE DALEKS"

"Eat a caeworm" She spat but the Dalek simply approached her and placed its sucker to her face

"YOU WILL BE DRAINED OF ALL KNOWLEDGE"

She felt the Dalek machine tearing into her face, pulling her closer and closer, mangling her face, crushing her skull and then finally She eased back into the embrace of darkness.

"Contact"


End file.
